


Space Cowboy

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Bounty Hunters, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fill, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s TV prompt:Hawaii Five-0, any, Cowboy Bebop AU (i.e. bounty hunters in space)In which Steve was supposed to catch a bounty, but came back with a dog.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Cowboy Bebop

“Steven, this is a dog.”

“Yeah.”

“The bounty was for a man, not a dog.”

“I know.”

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “What happened?”

“Guy gave me the slip.” 

Steve was sprawled on the lounger, big yellow mutt practically sitting in his lap. It wasn’t that Danny was opposed to dogs, generally speaking. The ISSP had utilized the animals from time to time, for intimidation of suspects as well as sniffing out illegals. But a dog had no place on the _Exit46_.

“We’re not keeping the dog,” he said definitively.

Steve looked up at him. “Margolin will be looking for Eddie. We make sure they find each other, we nab Margolin, we get paid.”

That was actually a solid plan, but Danny wasn’t ready to dole out any praise. “Eddie? You named him Eddie?”

“He looks like an Eddie.” Steve scratched the dog behind his ears.

“Steven, let me remind you that the bounty on Margolin is substantial, and we have a lot of repairs to make to keep this ship flying.”

“I’m aware.”

Danny threw his hands up. “He’s aware! That’s reassuring. I’m entirely reassured. The money is as good as gotten.”

When Steve got in a mood he was impossible to deal with. And Steve was a moody bitch a good chunk of the time. He brooded. He sulked. He got lost in his head a lot. Danny understood, he really did. He knew some of Steve’s past history, the losses he’d suffered, but sometimes he wished Steve was present more in the here and now. 

“I’ll go find a tracker we can put on the dog.”

“Eddie,” Steve reminded him.

“The next time we go through a gateway, I’m spacing you.”

“Love you too!” Steve called after Danny as he stalked off.

*o*o*o*

Danny eyed the damage to the underside of Steve’s Asteroid racer. The man himself had managed to escape his encounter with Margolin mostly unscathed.

“You know this is going to cost a lot of Woolongs to fix.”

“It’s covered,” Steve assured him.

“How? How could it possibly be covered? Not only did you not turn Margolin in for the bounty, because you had to play hero to a mangy mutt, but he inadvertently turned _himself_ in to the cops.”

“I know a guy. We’re getting partial on the bounty.”

Partial was better than zero, Danny supposed. What he really didn’t understand was why Eddie was still with them.

“And the dog?”

“He’ll be useful.”

“Useful. Useful doing what?”

Steve shrugged. “He’s a data dog, Danno. Probably smarter than both of us. That’s got to be good for something.”

Danny refused to be swayed by the use of that stupid nickname. “You thinking we could sell him?”

Eddie growled, and Steve put a protective hand on the dog’s furry head. 

“He can help us with the bounties. He’ll earn his keep.”

“He’d better.”

Steve reached out and grabbed a handful of Danny’s shirt, yanking him close so he was pressed against Steve’s chest. “And now I’ll earn mine.”

“You don’t need to make it sound so sordid,” Danny complained, and then they were kissing.

Steve had some excellent skills when it came to hunting bounties, but he really excelled in the carnal arts. That, Danny assured himself, was the only reason he kept Steve around. No need to bring feelings into it.

Eddie gave a very human-sounding chuff of annoyance and Danny could hear his nails clicking on the floor of the hangar as he walked away. He really _was_ a smart dog.

“How long do we have?” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear, one hand snaking down the back of Danny’s pants.

“Long enough. I want to hit up Spiders From Mars before we leave, see if I can’t win some extra Woolongs with the partial you got.”

Gambling wasn’t the most reliable way to make bank, but Danny had his own skill set. He figured he could win enough to at least get them through a gateway and after the next bounty.

“Good.” The sheer amount of heat in Steve’s voice lit an answering fire in Danny’s belly.

Not a bad day, overall.

_Some people call me the space cowboy_  
_Some call me the gangster of love_

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Inspired by the Stray Dog Strut ep of _Cowboy Bebop_ , the only ep I’ve seen of this show (so I could write this fill, because bounty hunters...in space!). Final two lines are lyrics from the song _The Joker_ by the Steve Miller Band. The title is from the same song, and also was used in the ep I watched of the show.
> 
> Danny’s ship is named the _Exit46_ because that’s the exit for Trenton on the Jersey turnpike. And in my fics, Danny’s almost always from Trenton.


End file.
